


Совершенно неподготовленные

by fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Иногда каждый в отделе ощущает себя совершенно... неподготовленным к работе.
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Совершенно неподготовленные

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо «Вавилону 5» за идею. :) Описания снов взяты [отсюда](http://astro101.ru/sonnik/627-chto-znachit-videt-sebja-golym-vo-sne-.html)

Это дело было трудным. К счастью, в последний момент преступник все-таки прокололся и оставил одну маленькую улику, за которую команда сумела зацепиться.  
Теперь они летели домой, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом и строя планы.

Джей-Джей сидела у иллюминатора и смотрела на проплывающие внизу облака. У нее никак не шел из головы вчерашний сон. Странный сон.

***

Ей снилось, будто она, как обычно, утром идет на работу. Солнечный день. Легкий ветерок. Прохожие улыбаются в ответ на ее улыбку.

Вот и знакомое до малейшей трещинки здание Бюро. Рамка металлоискателя на входе. Коридор. Лифт. Шесть этажей вверх и она в отделе.

Она проходит через весь офис, как обычно, отшучиваясь на подначки Моргана. Поднимается по маленькой — три ступеньки — лестнице к своему кабинету. Уже в дверях оборачивается, чтобы узнать, не пришел ли Рид (он обещал принести Уиллу какую-то книгу).

И в этот момент она ловит на себе взгляды всего отдела. Странные взгляды. Будто они все впервые ее видят.

Она медленно опускает глаза вниз...

И просыпается, задыхаясь от крика.

***

— Хей! Джей-Джей, ты чего грустишь? Съела что-то не то? — Улыбающийся до ушей Морган пристроился в кресле напротив.

— Нет, Все нормально. Просто сон вспомнился.

— О! Сон! Сны — это я люблю! Я по ним крупный специалист! Рассказывай! Мы тебе все вместе мигом объясним, чего это он вздумал тебе присниться. Со статистикой и подробным разбором. Да, Рид?

— Угу.

— Сон был странный...

Все заинтересованно прислушались. Даже Хотч на секунду оторвался от своих бумаг.

— Мне приснилось... Мне приснилось, что я пришла на работу... Абсолютно... М... Неподготовленной! Представляешь?

— Ха! Детка! Понимаю! Мне иногда снится, что я прихожу на работу совершенно голым! И этому почему-то никто не удивляется! — Морган широко улыбнулся.

— Мне тоже как-то приснилось нечто подобное, — подключилась Эмили.

— И как ты отреагировала?

— С удовольствием! — Фыркнула Эмили, совсем как кошка.

Дэвид и Хотч позади переглянулись. Один спрятал улыбку в усы, а другой прикрыл приподнявшийся уголок рта подвернувшейся под руку папкой с отчетами. Без всяких слов эти двое сказали друг другу, что они думают о подобных снах и какие именно вариации снились им.

— Считается, что видеть себя голым во сне означает уязвимость или страх разоблачения... — зачастил в своей обычной манере Рид. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь поинтересовался его собственным опытом в этом вопросе. — Если снится, что ты голый, а этого никто не замечает, значит страхи и опасения напрасны, ситуация преувеличена. По статистике... — Все закатили глаза и Рид радостно заткнулся, свернув монолог. Хорошо, что его пылающие уши не видны из-за длинных волос. Только бы не поправить выбившуюся на глаза прядь! Морган непременно заметит. Или Эмили. Они всегда замечают.

Да, Риду тоже снились такие сны. Только в них он никогда не бывал обнажен сам. Видимо, его старательно наращиваемая из года в год броня проникла даже в подсознание. Зато в его снах голыми были все остальные. И это, почему-то, смущало, пугало и завораживало больше, чем если бы он сам был раздет.


End file.
